


Alternative Diagnostic Methods 另类诊断法

by racifer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House没办法专心工作，Wilson帮了他一把。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Diagnostic Methods 另类诊断法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alternative Diagnostic Methods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898592) by [fourleggedfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourleggedfish/pseuds/fourleggedfish). 



> 原作者注：我第一次看到这个梗是在Sherlock Holmes Kink Mem里面，说的是Holmes因为接收了太多的信息而感官过载了，他的大脑控制不住地去分析所有的事情，正常的生活实际上已经让他难以应付了，让他完全不能再集中精力。他没办法静下心来，也没办法思考案情，以及……好了，我想这也很能代入House，于是我写了Wilson用感官剥夺的办法来“帮助”House集中精力。说真的，我只是在放纵自己写肉而已。所以……祝阅读愉快。
> 
> 警告：捆绑，感官剥夺，医疗器械的错误用法，猫玩具，餐桌上的OOXX。两厢情愿的纯肉。不要在家尝试以下这些玩法，除非你清楚该怎么做。如果没有专业人士的监督指导，捆绑play是很危险的。
> 
> 错误都是我的；我只通读了两遍因为实在是太困了，两个小时之后还要上班。为一切bug向大家道歉。
> 
> 弃权声明：我收集了3万个燕麦盒盖，但他们不让我拿这玩意换个House剧集来。现在我耳朵里都快往外冒麦圈了。

想要这个实在是太他妈的尴尬了。尤其是他的困境只是让Wilson挑起一边眉毛、面无表情地看了看他，好像Wilson仅仅把这场谈话归结成House又一次的不那么好笑、有点疯狂和过界了的欲望大爆发。但是第二天，House就注意到了Wilson浏览器历史里面多了几个怪异的网址。（不，他可没偷看；只不过是得有人照看着Wilson，就是这样。这是对他的保护。）又过了几天，Wilson收到了一个联邦快递的包裹，还特意把House挡在了阁楼门槛外面，确保他不会打开它。他一如既往地鄙视Wilson“私人财产，House勿动”的想法。然后他的问题似乎突然消失了一个月，到了最后，House把这整件事全忘干净了。

或许Wilson是紧张了，又或者是他想太多，再不然他就是需要多查点资料。甚至有可能，在Wilson的脑子里可能早就没了时间概念，因为House不得不承认，至今为止，在这种事上Wilson选择的时机总是无可挑剔的。House这周过得糟透了，脑子被一个病例弄得一团乱，所有的事情都一股脑地砸到他脸上，从症状到化验结果，更别提他还得处理门诊那个烂摊子。太过了。他没办法安静下来，被病例里的疥疮、被自己越跑越快的思想逼得喘不过气。他的感官过载了，只能不停地接受接受接受，处理，分析，搜查窥探寻觅捕获每一丝新信息，或是毫无二致的旧资料，只待灵光一闪，只等一个突现的事实将一切复归其位……他无法停止。痴迷这个词根本描述不了他此时状态的万一，但在这个病案解决之前，他无法从中解脱。他精疲力尽了。

他接连折腾了四个晚上，每天早晨Wilson都得把他从钢琴前面拖走。House不是故意惹他生气的；他就是睡不着，脑子里不停地嗡嗡作响，快把他逼疯了。至少琴声能把这声音压下去一两个小时，让他能有力气冲个澡，然后回PPTH靠在白板上，迎接新一轮的“头脑碰撞”。

但最后一天，Wilson没再把他扔回床上、对他吼一堆从来实现不了的威胁——比如说如果他不能老实呆上半个小时的话就不跟他滚床之类的。不，这一次，Wilson把他从钢琴旁边拽走之后，在他耳朵边上低吼了一堆下流话，然后把他脸朝下按在了厨房桌面上。House花了好一会儿才明白过来——他一直震惊地看着那双手一把扫掉了桌子上的所有东西，毫不留情地撕开了他的衣服；倒不是说这让他感觉不舒服，完全不——他意识到Wilson在做他上个月要求的事情。一些能平静他脑子里的喧嚣吵嚷的事情。一些能让他在发疯之前停止思考的事情。一些他之前没想过的事情。

感官剥夺有时候是件可怕的事情，有时候又是件绝好的事情。对于House来说更偏向于后者。眼罩让他不能视物，这意味着他不用像以前一样不停分类辨别Wilson的面部表情和反应。耳塞——天哪，他开始的时候甚至都没提过要买这个，幸好老天保佑Wilson足够深思熟虑。耳塞让House听不见Wilson，听不见他走路时衣料摩擦的声响，听不见地板的轻声抗议，让他没办法在眼罩后面勾勒出一切场景。它们保证了House听不见Wilson的呼吸声，让他不会因为记忆呼吸次数而分心，让他没办法通过Wilson喘息的强度和快慢来估计他的兴奋程度——Wilson生气的时候就像条恶龙一样，总是不知不觉地用力呼吸，都听得见他的嘶嘶声了。但他也不再能听见Wilson的低吼、耳语或是轻声咕哝的声音了，House一向喜欢那些小噪音，它们也不会让他往不好的方面分心。没有Wilson在House的耳朵边上快乐地哼哼，这简直要让他沮丧了；直到他意识到，这全然的寂静比Wilson不由自主的呻吟声还要撩拨人心。他根本不知道接下来会发生什么，期待变得更加令人激动，即使最简单的方式也变得刺激起来。

然后是口塞，当然了——因为戴上了眼罩，House连看都没看见这个橡胶玩意，但这显然不是个球形口塞，他知道。这东西的一部分深入口腔深部，保证他的舌头一直压在下面，这真是有点诡异。他的牙齿咬在了什么又湿又软、形状不明的东西上，它恰好撑开口腔内部，保证他不会忘记它的存在。戴着它House几乎不能吞咽了，但这也让他没可能在Wilson把他们两个人带上高潮的时候大声说出来病案的真相。这事儿，真是遗憾，发生过太多次了，但是有的时候House实在不想放着谜底不揭开，就算他的身体正被撩拨得性起也一样。虽然这有点让人分心，但他从来没被这个坏过性致，不过Wilson经常会捂住他的嘴让他别说话，或者吼他。

但是，有的时候，House喜欢听自己说话。他对自己天生略带情色的嗓音很是自豪，那声音即使在性事之中也是一样的冷静自持。他也知道Wilson爱他低沉而美妙的、语调丰富的声音，House偶尔会在公共场所用这种声音让他的耳朵尖都烧起来。

尽管如此，显然Wilson很介意在性交中谈话。有一次Wilson只想好好享受被干的快感，实在烦透了和House不停地讨论病人的排泄物，于是直接推开了他，还把他撞到了地板上，连句道歉的话都没说，就让House晕乎乎地躺在地毯上，自己跺着脚走到浴室撸了一发。House立刻抓起了手机，开始向小鸭子们发号施令。这讨论可是有目的性的，但是后来他也承认，是啦，想想自己的老二正插在哪儿呢，这个话题真是非常不合适。长话短说，那不是个美妙的夜晚。

口塞解决了问题；他听不见自己说话的声音——透过那消音的东西他大概连呻吟声都发不出来——所以他不用再揪着脑子里来回转悠的那一串症状不放了。最后，为了保证House不会一得出什么轻率的诊断就溜下床去验证，Wilson把他绑在了桌子上。House再也不想在这张桌子上吃早餐了。

Wilson在做着他觉得自己需要做的事情，这让House喘息起来。他听不见Wilson在哪里，但这里那里的绳索被拉动了几下，表明Wilson正在检查着绳索的紧张程度，保证它们既不太紧也不会太松。House感觉自己有几根手指脱离了血液循环，他每过一段合适的时间就动一动它们，好让Wilson知道他还能感觉到这几根小肉棒，真是谢谢你了。除了颤抖和蠕动之外，House基本是一点都动不了了，这正是他想要的结果。他需要Wilson强迫他停下来，让他屈服于其他的什么事物，逃离自己疯狂的医学思维。他整夜整夜地失眠，除了Wilson强给他塞进嘴里的东西之外什么都没吃，完全无法放松——甚至没办法分心看一小时肥皂剧。他行将崩溃，唯余疲倦，他需要Wilson在他还没垮掉的时候帮他停下来。

幸好，Wilson一向擅长纵容他。这些准备工作真是……哇哦。House趴在桌子上，桌子边缘正好压在他阴茎上方的小腹上，以及他大腿的弯曲处。他的脚趾刚好能碰到地面，但Wilson把他的脚踝绑在了桌子腿上，然后，好像又嫌不够一样，他把House的膝盖也绑在了上面，让他的腿保持大张的状态。House的胸口承受着他大半的体重，除了让他感觉奇怪而暴露、并且进一步限制了他的活动之外，并不疼痛。但他有点希望能并拢腿，虽然不知道为什么。他可不是那种过分讲究的类型。

桌子很窄，Wilson把House的手臂摆成抱住桌子的样子，在桌子下面把他的手腕捆住，末端打了个极紧的结，让House没法挪动手臂，也没法碰一碰手指。这让他感到了预料之外的迷茫。Wilson，又一次地，关注于House的舒适程度，没把绳子绑得太紧，但也没松到能被一个男人用力挣开的程度。

最后，Wilson用多出来的绳索绕过桌子，更多的是为了给他一种感官上的刺激，而非束缚；House已经完全动弹不得了，但他喜欢这些绳索的质感。难道这就是日本人将绳缚提高到艺术层面的原因吗？Wilson用一条丝绳绕过House的手腕，在某处系紧，然后同样的绳索绕过House的胸前，最后缠上了他的脖颈。虽然这丝毫没有限制House的呼吸，但他脖颈上的绳索还是比其他地方的更让他有感觉。或许是因为其中隐含的威胁，又或者只是因为它的象征意义，但当Wilson的手环绕在他的脖子上、后撤收紧束缚之时，House还是猛地颤抖了一下，胃里一紧，阴茎涨得发疼，耳边回响着心脏搏动的声音。他觉得自己一定发出了什么噪音，因为Wilson的动作顿了一下，然后才在House的颈后打好了结，让剩下的绳索顺着他的脊柱笔直地延伸下去，嵌进他的股缝中，垂落在他两腿之间桌子边缘的某处。

House想着Wilson打算怎么做，不由得全身一颤，因为House自己有好几个主意，而想着这些的结果就是一阵热流直冲他的腹股沟。耶稣啊。他得赶紧停下来。停止思考，停止描绘，停止想象，要不然还没等Wilson碰他，他自己就能射出来。他的阴茎悲惨地磨蹭着桌沿，如果他胆敢试着戳刺两下，估计真的就射了。病例，他绝望地对自己说道，想想病例。老天，这样可能根本没用。如果这样也没用怎么办？他可还没想现在就射出来呢，但实在是太……

House微微动了动身子，只是为了看看自己能挪动多少。看吧，就算到了现在，他也还是在分析，在思考，在想着他们可能会玩什么花样，这感觉会有多好，他明天早上会不会感觉酸痛、哪里会感觉酸痛，以及他会不会被绳子勒出伤来？最后一个的答案是不；Wilson是把他的手腕脚腕都包裹好了之后才系上的绳子，以免擦伤。可是为什么他不买手铐？要是House就会这么干。该死的，Wilson把剩下的所有东西都买了，不像是舍不得买这么个——

操。Wilson握住了他的阴茎猛地捏了一下。这一下来得太突然了，House险些惊跳起来，但这只是让他全身上下的束缚瞬间拉紧，不等他弄出伤来，绳索就把他重新拽回了原位。

然后，Wilson至少有整整三十秒没再碰他。失去了活跃的刺激，House屏住呼吸，开始恐慌起来。感觉不怎么好。过了一会儿，Wilson的手才落在了他的肩膀上，他如释重负地长出了一口气——全是用鼻子呼出来的——窘迫得脸都红了；他能感觉得到。Wilson在House的颈后印下一吻，低声嘟哝着什么；House只能从打在他皮肤上的错落的呼吸知道他在说话。虽然他觉得，Wilson可能只是刚背完了葛底斯堡演说的第一行；这让House紧绷的后背上泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Cool。

Wilson发现了House的右手攥得紧紧的，于是掰开了他的拳头，往他手掌里塞了什么东西，然后合上他的手指，温柔地拍了拍他。House感觉到Wilson敲了他的脑袋侧面一下，然后又敲了敲他手里握着的球。House点了点头，明白如果他扔掉球，Wilson就会停手。这是件好事，因为他已经感觉到他体内的顶部空间快满溢了，几近窒息；这也让他有些恐慌，让他意识到他现在有多依赖于Wilson的善心，有多彻底地失去了自我。

他还从未走到过这么远，除了和Stacy玩一些小的开玩笑似的、无伤大雅的轻微捆绑之外，他从未要求过更多。从未像现在一样认真，或是面对这样可怕的前景。他如此无助，而且自知如此。或许他本就不该做这样的要求。他有点误导Wilson让他认为自己以前这样做过，全套的繁复捆绑场景……那大概不是件好事，不诚实得超过了明智的限度。他害怕了。他知道自己在害怕；他能感觉到，而且他可没太预料到会是这样，但事实如此。只要他想，他可以现在就扔下球，结束这一切。他相信Wilson；只要他给出了这个信号，Wilson就会停下，不问任何问题。

有一阵子，House真的考虑过就这样算了，但对Wilson的信任其实不是问题。失去控制，完全依赖Wilson给他无论什么他可能需要的，这才是问题所在。而且该死的，House真的很好奇Wilson会对他做些什么。House的疯狂越来越影响到他了，他需要什么来缓解它，如果他不能服药或者灌波旁酒，那么这可以做到。这个必须可以做到，因为他再也无法求助于其他什么事情了。

House捏了捏手里的球，又摇了摇，感觉到它好像在叮当作响；他觉得这应该是个猫玩具，带个铃铛的那种，如果他让它掉下去，Wilson就能听到了。他的试验带来了没有预料到的结果。Wilson滑过他后背的双手停了下来，改为抓住了他的肩膀，稳稳地。House摇晃球的时候出了声音；他一定猜对了。只是为了再试一次，House又摇响了它一次，Wilson敲了敲他的头部一侧。 _有问题吗？_

House摇了摇头，然后咬着这蠢口塞毒舌了一句。 _该死的别这么神经过敏。继续。_

作为回应，Wilson轻轻拍拍他被塞住的耳朵，House哼了一声表示同意。于是Wilson拉起了他刚才在House颈后打了个结、其余部分松松地搭在House背上的那条绳子，House瞬间绷紧了。他没有试过限制呼吸的玩法。不是这种彻底的窒息式性爱。他提到过这个吗？好像说过。他想起来有一次Wilson调侃了一句项圈，House就面红耳赤地跟着强硬地反击回去说，只要不是那种能抽紧的项圈，他就没事。但如果他根本没说过，或者是Wilson没把这句讽刺当真……他本该说出来的。他本该直言不讳，本该就——

Wilson的手按在了他的肩膀上，之后移到他的脸颊旁抚摸着他，取下了House右耳中塞着的那个特殊设计的听觉剥夺的耳塞。“我没想勒住你。就是这样，嗯？”

House咕哝了一声，鼻孔翕张着准备开口说些什么，习惯性动作。他过了好一会儿才意识到自己扔掉了球。哈；显然，这蠢东西真能管用。Cool。

“House。回答我，要不我就切断绳子。”

Wilson这傻瓜吓坏了。真棒。House点了点头，然后扭头甩掉了摸着他脸颊的那只手。蠢球，蠢得被吓到的自己。他真是个白痴；Wilson当然不会那样对他。傻透了……这下Wilson在继续行动的时候肯定会再三考虑，House快被他的小心翼翼气疯了，更别提性挫败——操，他 _硬的不行_ ——他们应该吵嚷喧哗，打扰邻居——就像3B那家住的白痴，以为他们是傻逼直男假装未出柜假装想钻进她的裤子里……或者什么的；那只能让他困惑。然后House会把Wilson扫地出门，径直回自己的办公室面对那个白痴患者和她的傻缺非关节炎关节痛，还有她该死的肢端肿胀，以及他自己操蛋的硬的发疼的老二，还有——

刺痛。操他娘的上帝啊。Wilson打了他！重重地。打了他屁股。他都能听见自己屁股上拍击声的回响。

“这一下是因为你想太多。” 

House在眼罩后面翻了个白眼，半是恼怒半是性奋地呻吟了一声。哦耶稣啊，他在今晚结束之前估计能找到信仰了。Wilson把耳塞又塞了回来——手法跟移情训练还是什么的时候模拟耳聋的理疗师的手法一样。除了自己身体上的声音之外，他什么都听不见。血液，白噪音，他自己的思维、自己的呼吸、自己的血流的声音，像从贝壳中听见的海洋回响。别无其他。就像在水下一样。

有一阵子他被恐惧攫住了心神，他在厨房的清冷空气中颤抖了一下，想起了一种别样的寒冷。House将浮上心头的记忆分隔开来，抛在脑后。它们不属于这里。就算什么都没有，至少他还能闻到Wilson的气息；不是冰。冰自有其独特之处，House沉思道。的确有。

戴上耳塞几秒之后，Wilson把那个丁零作响的球又放进了他手里，House握紧了它。这就是生命线，他想到。如果他必须专注于别掉了手里的球，那他就不会完全迷失自我。这让他感到意想不到的安慰。他保有控制，即使他所能控制的不过就只有自己的右手而已。如此简单的一件事就足以放松他的神经了。

Wilson又一次拾起了那条系在House颈间的垂落的绳索，House集中精力让自己均匀地呼吸着。他不知道Wilson在做什么。绳子动了动，摇晃着擦过他的臀瓣，然后Wilson微微地拉紧了它……这一定是他正在做的事情的副作用产物。House能感觉到Wilson的肩头擦过他的大腿内侧。这么说，Wilson是跪在他两腿之间的地板上了。好吧。House还是有些不甚清晰的想法，关于这绳子原本是想要用来做什么的，但是就他所知，Wilson只是想用它打个漂亮的蝴蝶结，或者——

哦操，哦操操操——Wilson把它绑在了他的睾丸上。绑着他的蛋蛋。House扭动了一下，然后就急切地喘息起来。创造力丰富的混球。House乱想过这个主意，但他没想到 _Wilson_ 也能这么玩，以及……耶稣操蛋该死去他妈的上帝活见鬼的……哦，这可真棒。这真是……挺诡异的，可能还有点不舒服，但是……不错。他能做到这样。一切都嗯嗯嗯都好。都——哦哦哦。House的额头抵在冰凉的桌面上，瞬间拉紧了他脖子上的绳子，也微微扯动了他的睾丸，还有哦……耶稣啊。如果Wilson不赶紧停止戳他的老二的话他30秒之内就该结束了。

House在喉咙深处呜呜喊着，但他知道有了这个口塞，这声音大概根本透不出去。哦，好上帝啊，Wilson。这小操蛋居然还给他上了个阴茎环。混蛋。House想射，他真的想……滚他的场景，他要射。现在。现在现在——不，哦拜托，别这样。这不是什么破硅胶环或者皮革扣带环，白痴操蛋的过度完成任务的Wilson找了个嵌着个小珠子的环，这样在他扣上环之后，那颗珠子就嵌进了他的阴茎海绵体中， _就正好在他妈的那一点上_ 施加更多的压力，比他阴茎基部的任何一处的压力都大，这意味着他得经历一段更难过（harder）的时间才能射——

难射/硬射（Hard come）。哈哈！好词，House。一会儿可得告诉Wilson，大概等到午餐的时候吧。让他的耳朵红起来。

 _不！_ 混蛋！别撸，别撸——哦操。没法这样射。不能——停下停下停下——老天，无法射精非得搞死他不可。但这甚至都算不上真正的医疗状况不是？不像阴茎持续勃起症——难对付的金枪不倒，四个小时就得进急诊。肯定有过什么人，在什么地方，就死在性挫败上。阳痿……House真心开始考虑如果一切结束的时候他 _还没_ 射，他不如一枪爆头算了，就这样。阻断高潮技术上来讲完全可以被认为是一种死亡原因。

当Wilson终于停止套弄他的时候，House瘫倒在了桌子上，那矮墩墩的讨厌鬼（pain in the ass）大概正笑着呢。等着报复吧，哦是的，Wilson，别看你现在笑得欢，但——

他现在干他妈什么呢？哦，润滑。润滑是好事。润滑大概是到现在为止最好的事儿了。是的……啊，是的。如果可能的话，House会像猫一样呼噜呼噜。事实上，他觉得自己的胸口可能确实是在隆隆响，这时Wilson的手指插入了他。实际上是其中两根。House放松下来，倒在桌面上，等待着第三根的加入。嗯哼。也许Wilson只是小心谨慎——太小心了，当然，这可是Wilson，他还能指望什么呢？他可能想准备得更充分点。这蠢蛋可能因为把他绑成这样而感到内疚，这可真是太搞笑了。House显然乐在其中呢。相当的。Wilson能看出来——

那些手指跑他妈的哪儿去了？Wilson真要开干的话得用三根手指做准备，但这才刚两根。House抖了一下，好像他真能看见要发生什么了一样——习惯使然。但他刚一动，他的胳膊就被手腕上的绳子拽了回去，然后是他脖子上的那条绳子收紧了，扯着他的蛋蛋，然后……哦哦哦哦操。House告诉自己好好趴下别再试着做小动作。不管怎么说，微细调整是Wilson的活儿，而且他到现在为止都干得该死的不错。House感到额头撞到桌子的动静在他体内回响着，而这个动作又扯动了系在他睾丸上的绳子。一阵刺痛窜到House的后腰处，他觉得他大概努力喊了出来。他没办法确定，因为耳朵里回荡的全是自己脉搏的声音。

Wilson的手指带着更多的润滑回来了，House尽可能地向挑逗着他入口的那圈肌肉的手指屈起身子。进来，他在心中催促着。快 _进来_ ，真是见鬼！House想知道自己像什么样子，被完全绑在桌子上，还在想办法竭尽全力强迫Wilson的手指插入他。大概就像个欲求不满的荡妇一样。House不喜欢这种形容，但是无所谓了。他现在饥渴得管不了那么多了，他的阴茎抽动着，蛋蛋发疼，Wilson还……

Wilson把一个——是个肛塞吗？——推进他微微扩张的，光滑的洞里。还有……嗯……不，那不是个肛塞。那是个前列腺按摩器。那个——Wilson绝对得为此付出代价。House咬着口塞抱怨道。大声地。邪恶的Wilson还在把那个玩具推进来。邪恶的。该死的为什么所有人都觉得这男人是个现代的男版草莓娃娃？这家伙分明是撒旦的种。至于说草莓娃娃，眼下这不是重点。事实上他在哪儿列过一张单子证明各种各样的卡通角色都是撒旦的种。可能还在他PPTH的办公桌里。他总会感觉无聊。

按摩器滑到了它该在的地方，House战栗了一下，感到底端的小把手抵在了他的会阴处，而在他体内的圆钝顶端准确地压在了前列腺两叶之间的浅沟中央。倒不是说他能这么精确地感觉到；作为医生，他能勾勒出那幅图景。这个好按摩器——Wilson这个人是一定会买好东西的——设计精妙，这样使用者不能简单地把它推出去。不——由于解剖学的一个残忍的小把戏，外括约肌在末端附近的细窄部分合拢，而内括约肌咬合住体内的圆钝顶端之后的狭窄部分，这样即使用力收缩，也只会把这个邪恶的奇妙装置往更深处推去。放松也是该死的一样的效果。每一分钟肌肉在交感神经的支配下进行的非自主运动，都会合力使这个东西擦过前列腺，每一次 _自主的_ 紧缩和推挤也是一样。前列腺按摩器绝对是人类从未见过的最深刻、最黑暗的邪恶化身。

House尽全力不要动，不要收缩，不要绷紧身上的任何一处地方。他甚至还什么都没做呢，就已经感到体内的东西动了起来。它一次可能只挪动了一毫米，但它正压在 _那儿_ ，他能感觉到几滴液体从他硬挺的阴茎顶端渗漏出来。哦亲爱的主啊。一阵美味的压力已经盘旋在他尾骨附近，就像一块烧红的阴燃着的煤块重新燃起了他腹内深处的余烬，但他喘息得厉害，他知道——他 _知道_ ——这甚至还没到按摩器——或者说Wilson——能做到的一半，在他的身体战胜阴茎环最终射出来之前。尽管现在他所做的一切都与此目标背道而驰。

所以House只能尽其所能调整呼吸，努力不去拉扯身上各处的束缚，虽然他的双腿在颤抖，小腹绷得死紧、以至于骨盆只是轻轻挨着桌面，他的后背弓起，把那条 _该死的_ 拴在他双球上的绳子扯得更紧，他敢肯定自己每次呼气的时候都会出声——只是低沉柔和的呻吟声，而且谁他妈的会在意？戴着口塞，他大概听上去就像被闷在了一个厚重的枕头里一样。随便吧。随他妈的便吧。老天。他是不是到了平台期【注1】了？如果Wilson准备让他一直保持在平台期怎么办？哦，那真是太残忍了，那真是——操。如果Wilson脑子里还有别的主意呢？如果他袖子里还藏着别的把戏怎么办？如果这仅仅是个开始——  
注1：男性性反应活动主要分为四个阶段：兴奋期，平台期，高潮期和恢复期。在兴奋期过后，男性的兴奋往往会达到一个稳定的高峰值，之后才会更进一步达到高潮，即为平台期。在这一阶段，他的身体将趋近高潮，通常处于完全勃起状态。因其即将高潮，腹肌与大腿肌肉将会绷紧，手脚蜷握，呼吸加速并且更加不均。

嗷！House不由自主地挣动了一下，因为他绷得太紧以至于牵动了反射反应，他的四肢被绳索紧紧拽住，哦，操。炽热的快感灼烧一般在他体内骤然爆发，他以为自己射了，以及 _该死的_ 这就意味着一切结束了，所有的准备都白费了，Wilson的一切努力付诸东流，他们甚至都没真的干上，如果Wilson打算操他的话，还是也许——操——也许他就准备让House这样呆着直到能再来一次，操操操他妈的蛋——他拧着绑住他的绳索，nnngghh——。

但是不，他没射。他没有。哦老天操他妈的上帝啊——感觉就像他要到了，他需要高潮，他受不了了，不——

House在灭顶的快感中喊叫起来，但他还是没能翻过那条界限。脆弱的边界消散了，只留下他满面通红地喘着粗气，在桌子上努力翻滚着，又一次拽紧了所有的地方。他喘息着想咽口吐沫，却只是打了个嗝。他的额头抵在桌子上呜咽着，哦。哦，上帝啊。哦老天。桨？是的，桨。Wilson拿着一支桨。这个操蛋的家伙。

House让自己平静下来，他不知道这怎么可能，但他尽最大可能让自己不去用力，停止蠕动，让血管中流动的火焰略降降温，能让他不觉得自己还是快射了，快死了，快窒息在这纯粹而猛烈的快感中就行。好了。House用鼻子粗粝地喘息着，好了。

第二下打在了他的臀瓣中央，撞到了他体内的那个玩具的末端，让House一阵战栗痉挛，发出一声苦闷的呜咽，快感在他体内积聚，这温暖，这钝痛让他无法满足，他的神经像是被火焰炙烤着一般。他剧烈地挣扎起来，但他无法离开。没有摩擦，没有东西可以蹭一蹭，也没有办法解脱出去，然后是又一下拍打，再一下，他能听见自己在痛哭，努力弓起身子，身体紧绷到开始颤抖，极度的渴望，无法呼吸，双肺灼痛，喉咙卡紧，腹部肌肉绷紧发热，血液沸腾着像瀑布一样冲刷过他的全身，而且他仍然没有高潮，仍然没有，但是他感觉自己必须高潮，太过了，太他妈的过了，拜托拜托拜托，上帝啊，求你，够了，老天啊，Wilson，求你，但是他说不出话来——

“House。House！”

操，球掉了。而且在Wilson轻敲他太阳穴的时候没有回答，老天，在经历了其他那么多刺激之后，他甚至没 _感觉到_ ……

Wilson取下了他的耳塞，然后解开了口塞，他会错了意的担忧都写在了颤抖的手指上，大概以为自己伤到了他——

House吐出嘴里的东西，赶在Wilson碰到眼罩之前扭过头说道：“别！Wilson，别……天哪。”House猛地吸了一大口气，肺里火烧火燎的。他用力摇着头，不时绷紧身子，那个按摩器还在他体内，还在用一波又一波的小高潮折磨着他，让他就像过了电似的。“哦……哦老天……Wilson……”又一次冲击，这强烈的快感就像极大的痛苦一样突然迸发出来，没有警告，也没有蓄积的过程。“ _呃啊啊啊！_ ”House在被限制的最大范围内弓起身子，他听见自己的声音回荡在四壁之间。

“这……这感觉还好？”

“是！”House叫道。在迫切的需求又一次逐渐退却之后，爆发的快感最终变成了一声破碎的呜咽，但他依旧没能从兴奋点上下来。临近极乐的快感撩拨着他，他听见自己喘息着说道：“让我射，让我射……Wilson，求你……忍不了了，哦 _上帝啊_ ，求你了。”

Wilson犹豫了一下——当然他会犹豫——然后他捏了捏House的肩膀，一只手滑落到他的身侧抓住他的臀瓣。“还没到时候，”他说道，声音中的那种温和一向能挥退House的毒舌和愤怒。这会安慰人的混蛋。“我们还没做完。”

House的呼吸转成了一声刺耳的呜咽，他很高兴又能自由地听见和说话了，感谢上帝他还带着眼罩，他怕看见Wilson现在看着他的样子。“不……”House呻吟道。他听上去简直像个可怜虫，但他根本不在乎了。“拜托，只要……别……”

“我们可以停下——所有的，都停下，”——这就意味着，House想到，如果他真的想射，他就得自己去浴室撸出来——“或者，我们可以继续，直到我最后让你射为止。”

最后？操他妈的最后？白痴混球——Wilson真的做过研究了。老天，那个吸老二的操蛋贱——“Wilson……Wilson，求你了，”显然他的声带才不在乎他是不是气疯了。

“求我停下，还是求我继续？”

“求你，让我射。”他是叫出声了吗？不，他绝对不会那么干的。“我要射。”而且他才不会唧唧歪歪。

“那我们就继续了。”

House呜咽得就像一篮子四周大的小狗仔一样。镇定点，House；你在丢自己的脸。但他来不及多想，就喘息道，“……求你……”这是他现在唯一能做的事情了，但他会报复的。哦是的，他要让这个小蠢蛋虐待狂打滚求——

一下拍打毫无预兆地落了下来；他甚至没听见Wilson什么时候转到桌子后面去的。

“嗷—— _上帝啊_ ！”House摇晃了一下，然后试图压在桌子上阻止自己出声。还有那 _玩意_ ——那个该死的在他屁股里的 _玩意_ ——House全身绷紧，然后多少舒展了一些，他的腿张得更开，臀部朝着一无所有的空气中翘起，在束缚允许的狭小范围内毫无意义地扭动着。

“耶稣啊，你可真火辣。”

“闭……”House急促地喘息着，他更高级的脑功能在他的身体被逗弄的时候变得混乱不清，只剩一小部分还能工作。“闭嘴，你嗯……你个变态。”

Wilson轻笑起来，引起一波热意流过House的腰间。“不算特别口语化的词，嗯？”

口语……啥？啰嗦的。混蛋。没法思考。“操你。”

“我敢打赌以后我每次在这儿吃饭的时候都能硬起来，”Wilson沉吟道。这操蛋的家伙听起来就像他们在正常谈话一样。他怎么甚至还穿着衣服？House听得见Wilson走动的时候发出的沙沙声响，感觉到Wilson的衬衫袖口擦过他的皮肤。“事实上，我敢打赌你也会一样。”

House做了几次深呼吸，处理，思索，词句，需要反击，需要杀杀他的威风，该死的这家伙听起来太得意了……“你……是啊，还有……吐司……烂透了……你呃咖啡也是。”

Wilson大笑起来，然后他拿起那支桨，用边缘划过House的尾骨，插到他的臀缝间，戳了戳那个按摩器的底端。“是吗？”

“……嗯哈……”House的声音弱了下去，“……是……”

Wilson哼了一声，继续有规律地戳着那个玩具。“我们永远都不能开晚宴派对了。会搞得很下流的。”

House发出了一声高亢的呻吟声，后背不由自主地拱起，屁股抬得更高。

“说真的。我希望你能看见自己现在的样子。”

谁他妈的在意他现在啥样？他想射。想射想射想射……等等。面孔失认症。患者第一次发作时是在浴室。她在镜子里看不到自己。 _认不出_ 自己。症状正是——“给我电话。”

Wilson戳弄按摩器的动作停了下来。“什么？”

“电话，”House喘息着说道，“要电话。”快感像浪潮一样威胁着要吞没他，但不知怎么，他能把它们约束在海湾内了。勉强可以。虽然他仍然抖得像根通了电的电线似的。“病人看不见她自己。电话给我。”

Wilson几乎可见地翻了个白眼。“你解决了病例。”

“是啊——把那该死的电话给我。”

“你 _现在_ 解决了病例？”

“Wilson！电话。专心点。”

“你知道，这场练习的中心思想就是让你 _不要_ 专心。”

House挫败地叹息道：“你在拯救世界，是不是。”

衣服的沙沙声暴露了Wilson的行动，他的手从他屁股上挪开，然后暴躁地回答道，“没有。”

“骗子，”House说道，“现在 _把电话给我_ 。”

“啊！”昂贵的法国鞋愤怒地重重踏响的声音传来，Wilson一路怨气冲天。等他回来的时候，他只说了一句：“我不会解开你。”

“好，”House咬着牙说道，依旧有些喘不过气来，托那个用在他前列腺上的小东西的福，一连串细小的快感浪潮依旧在侵蚀着他的感官。House不由自主地挺动着身子，身体几乎探出了桌面。“唔嗯……拨号。”

拨号等待时的嘀嘀声响起，Wilson紧紧捏着电话，说道：“你绝对是我处过的 _最_ 烦人的床伴——嗨，Foreman。House要跟你说话。”Wilson把电话按在House脸上，咬着牙说道，“快说。我给你一分钟时间。”

“Foreman。”

“ _为啥是Wilson给我们打电话？_ ”

“闭嘴听着。患者——”

“ _你没事吧？你听上去好像有点喘。_ ”

House压下了骂人的冲动，他忍了一会儿，然后厉声说道，“专心点。患者——”

“ _你的音调也高了不少。是因为你的腿吗？我可以给你找肌肉松弛剂。_ ”

Foreman的热心肠犯得真不是时候。这些人根本没想着那个饱受折磨的病人吧，House无视了他。“你们开着免提吗？”

“ _嗯……是啊。_ ”

“我的小鸭子们都在？”

这一次是Chase打断了他。“ _你确定你没事？_ ”

House都懒得赏脸朝他哼一声。“患者认不出镜子里的自己。鉴别诊断。开始。”

Foreman毫无用处地问道：“ _面孔失认症？那可以——_ ”

House没再听着了。说真的，他根本没有选择的余地，因为Wilson用他闲着的那只手又开始戳弄那个前列腺按摩器。他在眼罩后面瞪圆了眼睛，看着一片漆黑的棉布。那家伙在作死。House暗下决心一定要杀了Wilson，然后他紧紧闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，鼻子压在桌面上，不让自己呻吟出声。

Foreman还在絮叨，他没在意。刮擦声从电话另一端传来——Foreman在往他的白板上写症状。House的鼻翼翕张着。“嗯啊。”

“ _什么？我们没听清。_ ”

House侧过脸贴在桌面上，等了好一会儿才说道：“没什么。继续。”

在他身后，Wilson无声地吃吃笑着，握着按摩器底端的把手，开始前后抽送起来。

House猛地瞪大了眼睛，全身不受控制地一阵痉挛，然后他从电话旁边挪开了一些，粗糙地断断续续地喘息起来，夹杂着他尽可能放低了的呻吟声；他的脑子暂时一片空白，神经被剧烈的情热彻底冲刷而过。他的额头撞在桌子上，腰臀挺起，摩擦着桌子边沿，悄悄地，静静地，温——

“操！”

“ _House？_ ”

Wilson拿回电话，House已经骂了起来，虽然还咬着自己的下嘴唇。“House有点不舒服。你们知道他怎么了。你们还没猜出来？”一阵停顿。“不，他没事，就是有点累。”又一阵停顿，Wilson慢慢踱着步子，House埋头在桌子上低声呜咽，浑身发颤。“好的……可以，好的……嗯，没事；他只需要睡一会儿。真的……好；我会告诉他……嗯，祝好运。别太累了……嗯哼，拜。”

下一秒，电话里的嘈杂人声在近旁的椅子上消失了。House猛地挣动起来，抓着把他手腕捆在一起的绳索，脚趾蜷起，几乎是尖叫了一声。

“哇哦，”Wilson评论道。他的声音给人一种西装整洁笔挺，发型一丝不乱的感觉。“真是让人印象深刻。”

“你这操他妈的该下地狱的混蛋玩意。放开我！”

Wilson责备地弹了下舌头，然后不急不徐地说道：“我真的不觉得你现在有资格发号施令。”

他听起来怎么能这么一本正经的？“滚你的。要么滚我的。我不在乎。上帝啊 _操_ ，Wilson。”他扭着绑住手指的绳索，然后紧抓着它们努力保持不动，度过下一次小高潮。那些束缚被他扯得响动起来，却还是 _不能_ 让他伸展一下四肢。他不知道自己乱糟糟地说了些什么疯话，之后就呻吟得像条受了伤的狗似的。傻逼前列腺。

在他刺耳的喘息声之中，House听到Wilson压抑着的一声小小的呻吟。哦吼，真棒。漂亮男孩没他听起来那么冷静。

“Wilson，”House猛吸了一口新鲜空气，然后声音嘶哑地说道，“来吧，你不会把我这样留在这儿的。我知道你也想要。来——来吧，”该死；破音了。他讨厌自己结结巴巴的样子。“Whuh…Wilson，来吧，你也一样需要。”新一波快感蓄积在House的尾骨附近，逐渐扩散开来，让他差点岔了气。他绝对要死在这儿了。“嗯啊—— _操_ 。”他听上去像一架台锯一样，嗡嗡声的频率只有狗能听得见。

然后是一声呻吟，House半心半意地意识到自己要把鼻涕蹭在桌子上了，于是连忙忍住。但他的胸口有些发闷，他需要呼吸。House放任自己埋头嘶吼着淫言秽语，紧握着拳头直到指节发白，指甲嵌进手掌。他努力地在束缚之中抬着腿，直到脚趾离开地板，髋部悬在桌沿为止。以及上帝啊，那捆着他蛋蛋的蠢绳子把他的阴茎拉到垂直于地面的程度，这就意味着他根本没办法在桌沿磨蹭两下，无论他挣扎得多用力，也根本得不到一丝半点的摩擦，甚至连轻微掠过都没有，什么他妈的都没有！

House根本没注意到自己一直在乱七八糟说个不停，以及，是的，恳求——他完全是在恳求，但是去他的，这是折磨。他感到身体中的快感近乎过载，浪潮般的情热让他像高烧一样脸颊烧红，心脏在胸腔中狂跳着，还有Wilson，求你，Wilson，让它停下来，Wilson，Wilson，Wilson——

手，是的，一只手握住了他的阴茎——哦亲爱的耶稣基督啊多谢你——还有Wilson，穿着衣服的Wilson，紧贴着他的腰臀，轻声低语着一堆他认为是粗口的多愁善感的废话，这个小清新的家伙，但他在套弄着House的阴茎，House尽力朝他手里推挤，虽说没多大作用。Wilson的拇指在顶端打转，上帝，他感觉自己的尿道球腺液都流了一地板了，但是无论如何，他不再思考了，这热度，以及抵着他前列腺的令人吃惊的燃烧般的愉悦，还有——是的是的是的—— _老天_ 是的更多，就快了，就快到了，他咬紧牙关，尝到了嘴唇上血液的味道，额头抵着冰凉的木头，桌腿在他戳刺扭动索求更多的时候吱呀作响，他扬起头，然后——

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊——”

“天哪，House，是的，射吧。为我高潮，是的——”

House发出一声窒息般的哭喊声，然后用力挣动了一下，绳子在他的身上（还有 _那里_ ！）收紧，他的脚趾在地板上胡乱划动，全身都僵住了，哦，老天。Wilson的手指更用力地握住他，上下套弄，指腹压进他顶端的裂隙中，然后他射了。他的全身不自主地痉挛起来，胡乱向Wilson的手中戳刺着，他的嗓子眼发紧，但止不住脱口而出的呻吟。上帝啊，高潮连番穿过他的腹股沟，牵扯着他疼痛的阴茎上拧紧的丝绳，他颤抖着，低语着Wilson的名字，挣扎着好像他能挣脱束缚、抓住自己，握住Wilson的手让他握得再紧点，再快点，因为Wilson的动作只能让高潮持续得时间更长，他真的会受不了的，如果不赶紧结束他就要死了。

House神思恍惚了好一阵，等他终于回过神来的时候，一声压抑着的呻吟传入了他的耳中。Wilson在他身后，一只手撑在House身边的桌面上。听这声音，他在激烈地打手枪中，滑腻的手指带出水声，间或夹杂着断断续续的抽气声、强忍着的呻吟声，Wilson有些站立不稳。House想象着——他的右边肩膀颤抖着支撑身体，低着头，头发在紧闭的双眼前拂动，前额上的纹路越来越深。Wilson的呼吸忽然一窒，撑在桌子上的手抬起来，抓住了House的臀瓣，然后——

House扬起一边眉毛，听着Wilson先是喘息起来，然后又一次屏住呼吸，再喘息起来。他的手指在House的身上嵌得越来越深，左手动作的声音越来越快，然后突然停了下来。Wilson颤抖着长长吸了口气，释放了。之后，他慢慢呼出肺里的空气，短促地笑了一声。“哈。”

House才不会让他有机会享受。“你射我身上了。”

“忍忍吧。我等不及了。”

“你弄在我身上了，”House继续施压。

“哦，得了吧。就好像以前没有过似的。”

House依旧不依不饶。“你故意撸射了我一身，Wilson。不，以前没有过这种事儿。”

Wilson还有些呼吸不稳，他哼了一声，然后说道：“这是个赞美，House。相信我。”

House才不会这么轻易地放过他，虽然想到Wilson看着他就能欲火焚身、甚至等不及走到一边去自己解决，这还挺让他开心的。“这么说的话，下次我‘赞美’你的时候你可不要唧唧歪歪。”

“好。”金属刮擦地板的声音响起，House觉得是Wilson拿起了剪刀或者小刀之类的东西。“顺便说一句，不客气。”

等到House解放了之后——以及在Wilson好心地拿走了那个压在他前列腺上的小玩意之后，那东西快把他再一次逼疯了——House转过身，一把抓住Wilson的领子。Wilson默许了他的动作，让House把舌头推进他的嘴里，他们在彼此的唇齿之间喘息着，餍足而慵懒地，但丝毫不减双方争强好胜的态度。最后House推开了Wilson，后者踉跄了两步，但还是站住了，瞪了他一眼，虽然看起来绝对很开心。

House得意地笑了，然后低语道：“谢谢你，Wilson。”

显然，Wilson没想到他会这么说。他看起来有点惊讶，但还是点了点头。“所以说……我没搞砸？”

“我是为病例谢你的。”

Wilson做了个鬼脸，但之后摇了摇头。“好吧。当然了。”

“能不能每次我需要灵感的时候咱们都这么来一次？”

“行啊，”Wilson说道，“但是下次，我可不会给你拿电话。”

“下次，”House反击道，“你得更努力点，让我没机会管你要电话。”

Wilson抬眼看着他，眼角闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。“你该小心点自己许的愿。”

House朝他眨了眨眼睛，忽然打了个寒颤。一定是冷空气的原因。

~fin~


End file.
